


What could have been the end of everything

by PRShelb



Series: DE ArtFest Fics [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coma, DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), Gavin basically picks his own fight with Ada, He does forgive Ada post-fic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's only because he's stressed and upset about what happened, M/M, Nines becomes a bit cold close to the end, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, and then loses and ends up in a coma, one person gets out of a coma and another goes into one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRShelb/pseuds/PRShelb
Summary: DEArtfest Day 24: Alternate EndingGavin goes AWOL and goes after Ada by himself after leaving Cyberlife. Said actions result in him going into a coma after being thrown by his throat and hitting his head hard.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE ArtFest Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019226
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	What could have been the end of everything

**Author's Note:**

> Michelle throws out an angst idea in the server, the angst idea becomes a fic.
> 
> ((There is no confession scene in this. Gavin never confessed his feelings to Nines while Nines was in his coma. Basically, Nines managed to pull himself out the same way as the film minus Gavin's confession.))

Chris told him to wait.

Tina told him to wait.

But, he wasn’t waiting.

Gavin Reed was on a mission that could very well be classified as a suicide mission.

He was going after Ada by himself, and he was going in guns blazing if he had to. He knew it was wrong to do it this way. Nines would want him to reason with her and convince her that whatever she was doing wasn’t the way.

Nines would want him to be a pacifist towards Ada because that’s how Nines is...or was.

Yeah, ‘was’ is right. Because Nines isn’t here. Cyberlife says he’s in a coma. 

Gavin says he’s dead. Gone and never to return to hear what Gavin wanted to tell him. Now, Gavin really regrets pushing the android away the way he did. Nines didn’t deserve that. He didn’t deserve Gavin’s bullshit. That android deserved the whole fucking world. Something Gavin couldn’t really give him even if he was able to.

But, Gavin couldn’t focus on his loss right now. He finally found her. And, in an instant, he felt like he just stepped into the devil’s den. The warehouse just seemed too small for him. He felt like he was suffocating while standing behind the trailer parked in the building and looking at Ada from a distance.He really thought Ada didn’t know he was there, but he was so wrong when he went to grab her.

Now, he was really suffocating with Ada holding his throat with a death grip that could easily kill him if she wanted to kill him. The gun is gone, far out of reach for him to get. 

And, for the first time ever, Gavin Reed felt like he was staring into the eyes of the devil them self and he was terrified.

“Detective Reed, what a pleasant surprise. Had I known you were coming, I would have tidied up the place.”

He really wished he could cuss her out, but he couldn’t. The grip she had was almost crushing his windpipe and his lungs were screaming for air.

“Where’s RK900? I thought he would be with you since you two seem so close.”

That stung. They were close, and the bitch ruined it. And, she had the audacity to loosing her grip on his throat to let him say something. Well, might as well get it out of the way while he had the chance.

“You...You fucking k-killed him...you sick...bitch…”

That pissed her off and the grip came back full force. Her blue gaze was sharp. It never weakened.

“I didn’t kill him, Detective. His own ignorance killed him. Well, his own ignorance is what put him in a coma, but call it whatever your human brain wants.”

He felt as though she was toying with him like a predator plays with its next meal. It was as if Ada was looking for his weak point; What would get him angry and make him want to fight her. Gavin knew she might have been aware of what was going on between him and Nines. The crazy bitch android was in Nines’ head and probably saw everything the RK900 had saved.

Now thinking about it...Did Nines have anything saved about Gavin?

Did he have pictures and videos of the multiple times Gavin verbally attacked him? Did he save stuff like that to show Fowler what his most hard-working detective was up to? To write up a complaint on him and get him suspended or fired?

Or did he save stuff like that night at the apartment? Did he save everything Gavin told him and save the way the human looked in that god awful panicked state?

Did Nines save a picture of them holding hands from that night? 

He might have. But, Gavin may never know.

Except Ada took another jab at him.

“You know, Detective. After seeing the way Nines reacted to me going through his memories, it seemed like he was trying to hide something. And, I found what he was hiding.”

That confused the human. Nines hiding something? That’s not like him. Unless...

“He seemed to really like you. I saw that he was hoping to...perhaps become really close with you. Maybe he was considering starting a romantic relationship with you? Oh wait, he was actually considering that.”

Gavin’s heart dropped. Ada just outright told him that Nines actually liked him. Not as a fucking friend. The fucking android wanted to be with his stupid ass after a year of him practically verbally abusing him.

“It’s a true shame. You’ll never get to know how he really felt about you and he'll never get to know if you feel the same way.”

Now, Gavin really wanted to cry. He wanted to lose it right then and there. He didn’t care that Ada would probably mock him over something like that. Even if that was the case, it was already too late. He was crying either from the pain starting to spread in his chest or the fact that Nines actually loved his dumb ass.

The detective didn’t catch what Ada said next, but he soon found himself thrown by his throat at the trailer and hearing his own scream and a disturbing quiet cracking noise. That cracking noise might have been his head. He wasn’t for sure. All he remembered was that bitch looking down at him and walking away to go back to whatever she was doing. There was black forming around his vision and he figured that this was probably the end.

He just hoped that maybe there might be a heaven for an asshole like him and a gentle android like Nines.

* * *

Panic was the one emotion Nines did not want to feel the second he came out of that coma. He especially did not want to feel it after hearing from Tina and Chris that Gavin went AWOL and hunted down Ada by himself. He tried calling Gavin, texting him, pinging his phone’s location...Pinging worked out in the end.

The warehouse appeared abandoned, but Nines was detecting two lifeforms near the back.

Gavin and Ada.

But, who was who? One was standing up and one was…

Now, fear just entered his system. Instincts took over and he broke out into a sprint. He didn’t hear Tina and Chris yelling at him to stop, to hold on a second.

Nines didn’t have a second when he could see the faint heart rate from Gavin on his HUD.

He knew Ada heard him literally screaming for Gavin. She was standing there, waiting for him, but a quick harsh shove knocked her out of the way. Ada could fucking wait. He needed to get to Gavin. Tina and Chris can handle her. She was startled by the sudden shove that it stunned her.

Nines’ top priority was Gavin. He needed to know he was alive, that he was ok.

The limp body with the faint heartbeat said otherwise. Alive, but not ok.

Not even the light, gentle smacks to the human’s cheek did anything. Nines’ frantic cries of ‘Gavin, wake up. You need to wake up, Gavin. Gavingavin _gavingavingavin…_ ’ never made it through to the limp human in his arms.

Everything seemed fairly quiet saved for the bickering and arguing between Tina, Chris and Ada as the female android resisted the two officers.

Everything was fairly quiet until a loud, heartbreaking wail broke through the air.

Everyone was told androids don’t cry. They weren’t designed to cry. They will never be able to cry unless they receive an upgrade.

But, there was Nines, on his knees with Gavin’s barely alive body in his arms, wailing to the point of his voice glitching out.

Everything became crystal clear to Ada now. Nines really did have a fascination for that scrawny human that it evolved into...love.

Deviancy had opened a door Ada never thought important before for Nines. Perhaps, deviancy could do the same thing for her. Maybe now, after witnessing this android that was built to destroy his own kind show sorrow for a human, Ada understands the true way of deviating.

For now, that thought would have to wait. Though deviant now, it was obvious what would happen next to Ada, but Nines had intervened despite the situation he was dealing with.

She was let go of with a chilling warning from the RK900 staring at her.

“Get far away from Detroit and never show your face here again unless Markus decides to forgive your crimes. But, just know that, even if he forgives you, I will NEVER forgive you.”

With that, Nines was gone, running to the front entrance with Gavin in his arms and murmuring the unconscious human about how help was coming and that he would be fine.

Tina and Chris stand behind to make sure Ada left.

* * *

Nobody saw Nines at work for a while. He dedicated his time to making sure Gavin’s apartment was clean, Asshole was taken care of and staying at least near, if not at, Gavin’s bed side. It was sad that the nurses and doctors became acquainted with Nines’ presence in the room whenever they came in.

5 weeks. 5 grueling weeks of constantly worrying if Gavin was ever going to wake up. He did at 2:12 AM on the 37th day of him being in a coma. Nines didn’t even know that he woke up until he felt a finger brush by his cheek.

The doctors warn Nines of potential amnesia, but Gavin remembered everything perfectly fine. They just wanted him to stay a little longer to ensure his head was healing properly. Then, they sent him home in Nines’ care after another 2 weeks.

Nines knew the conversation was coming. And, it did come while the two were laying on the couch, Gavin laying his back on Nines’ chest as if it was normal. Gavin took it well. The promises of never leaving each other were made and the deal was sealed. Then came the joking of having to probably get married to seal the deal more, but Nines said that just having Gavin in his life was enough. He didn’t need a ring to remind him. But, Gavin said that maybe they could get married if Nines wanted to in the future. The android said he would think about it.

For now, he just wanted this. 

The two of them finally at the end of just a partnership and the beginning of a lifelong relationship.


End file.
